


Red string

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Red String of Fate, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Sometimes coincidences are not coincidental at all.Иногда случайности вовсе не случайны.
Relationships: Atsumu Miya/Kita Shinsuke
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145255
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал G-T 2021





	Red string

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Wyoming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wyoming/gifts).



> Автор работы (art by) — [Cosmofrogg](http://twitter.com/cosmofrogg).

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://i.imgur.com/zNvSn2o.jpg)


End file.
